Thief Of Hearts
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Sometimes secrets are kept for a reason... but just because they haven't told anyone about their relationship, it doesn't make it any less special. They just want their privacy respected... but secrets don't always stay secret. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**August 23rd 2016…**_

 _The soft snoring to his left had woken the heavily sedated Irishman up and he looked over, half of Amanda's face covered by her shoulder length tousled hair and the other buried by the pillow that kept both their heads up as she, too deep in sleep to notice the surrounding world, bit down on her lower lip for a few seconds and twitched as she was careful with her fractured thumb, index and middle fingers on her right hand and broken right wrist, the injury a result of her hand getting trapped in the steps._

 _Finn wasn't sure how she wasn't crying or screaming in pain that night... he sure as hell felt like doing that._

 _Lightly stretching the fingers on his right hand, Finn hated the sling already… but he had no choice in wearing it, even if it was only for a few months._

 _Amanda's eyes were slow to open as Finn lightly rubbed his left hand up and down the inner part of her right thigh, the amber tones barely visible amongst the hazel and that worried look in them._

 _"You sleep okay? Do you need me to find the surgeon, how's your arm?" Amanda asked, starting to ramble about him and how if she had stopped Seth that the injury wouldn't have happened… the rambling stopped when Finn pressed his lips against hers and the two kissed again._

 _"Waking up next to you… that's all I need to know that everything will be okay in its time, Mandy. You worry too much." Finn responded reassuringly, lightly tucking some of Amanda's hair behind her right ear as she rested her left hand near his right one. "Much like I worry about you… but my injury isn't your fault, don't blame yourself." He replied, brushing his numbed fingers on his right hand among the scar on her left wrist where it had been broken back in April._

 _"That's how we are… worrying about each other. Letting the walls crash and building them back up around others." Amanda said._

 _"There'll be one day where we can't build them back… and our vulnerability is out. And it'll be okay… because we'll show the world that we're human." Finn responded before the two kissed again._

 _In these gentle moments with him, Amanda Rose Cena could get lost forever… and that's how she wanted it to stay…_

 **Present time** _ **, March 10th 2017…**_

It was just a little after six in the morning when Sami returned from his early morning run and slowed to a stop in the hotel… he walked to the cracked open door and peeked in out of mere curiosity.

And his eyes widened when he saw Amanda and Finn in the bed and in each other's arms, the bedspread the only thing covering them and a condom packet on the bedside table.

Sami quietly closed the door and trekked on back to his and Yukie's room, opening the door and closing it… and carefully heading to the shower to get cleaned off.

Yukie opened her eyes halfway when she heard the shower running and knew it was Sami… and settled back into sleep, her raven and teal colored hair slightly messy.

It was when Sami kissed her on the side of her head that she woke up again and smiled.

"Sorry if I woke you earlier." Sami whispered before they kissed.

"I guess you were alone on your run?" Yukie asked after a slight yawn.

"Yeah, Finn wasn't answering his phone." Sami answered. _'And now I know why.'_ He thought.

"And you're probably going to give him hell about it later, right?" Yukie questioned.

"I would… if I didn't think his right shoulder wasn't still bugging him at times, that was a horrific injury." Sami answered as they held each other. "I remember how mad Mandy got, she nearly killed Seth that night." He replied.

"Hey, I got mad at him too. I wanted to beat Seth up with a metal pipe or something." Yukie responded.

"True. But he's calmed down a lot since then and apologised." Sami replied before they kissed again.

When the sun was just starting to rise, Amanda heard her phone chime and sleepily picked it up to see a text from Seth.

' _What happened?! You missed out on our early morning run, are you okay?!'_

' _Yeah, just overslept a bit. Sorry about missing out.'_ Amanda responded as she felt Finn kiss her neck.

"I think he'll understand." Finn replied before Amanda saw another text from Seth.

 _'What are you up to, Mandy? Are you hiding something?'_

' _No, I just overslept, that's all. I'm okay, I swear.'_ Amanda responded.

 _'Alright, calm down, kiddo. Just making sure that you're okay.'_

' _'Alright. I'll see you at the arena later, you and Sami are getting a surprise tag team partner for your six man tag match.'_ Amanda replied.

 _'Okay then.'_

"Hopefully he'll be calm about it." Finn responded before he sat up and pulled Amanda on top of him before they kissed, his hands resting on her hips.

But the headboard banged against the wall when Finn pulled Amanda closer to him and it startled Alexa, who had screamed as she woke up in the next room.

"Now we're screwed!" Amanda responded quietly as she and Finn tried to keep from laughing.

" _Be still over there!"_ Alexa yelled on the other side.

"The woman needs to chill." Finn whispered.

"That's what I told Shane when I saw him last night in the lobby." Amanda responded quietly.

"What was with Shane giving me the evil eye last night?" Finn questioned quietly before he nuzzled Amanda's neck.

"He's overprotective… still sees me as a 10 year old." Amanda whispered before on the other side of their room, they heard Baron banging his fist against the wall.

" _Knock it off!"_ Baron yelled.

"We've got really grouchy neighbors." Finn muttered.

" _Hey, whoever's yelling, shut up!"_ Dean responded loudly from down the hallway.

" _Don't make me get up, and knock you out!"_ Baron retorted angrily.

" _Try it, Bonehead!"_ Dean responded.

" _It's barely daylight, why are people stirred up?!"_ Becky questioned.

"Oh fuck, now we woke Becky." Finn muttered.

"Yeah." Amanda whispered.

It was the weekend indeed approaching.


End file.
